


i'll take care of you

by ventmethis



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: But I don't care, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just a bunch of cute moments, maybe hyde is a little ooc, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventmethis/pseuds/ventmethis
Summary: Hyde comes home from work and has to take care of his pretty, sick girlfriend.orJackie is on her period and all she wants is Hyde.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a few months ago but didn't actually find the courage to post until recently. It's short, but it's cute me thinks. Hope you all enjoy <3

As soon as Hyde walks through the door and into the kitchen, he heads straight for the fridge to grab a coke. It’s nearing 6 p.m. and he’s been stuck at the record store for the last eight hours; his feet are killing him, he’s got a killer headache, and he just wants to go put a record on in the basement and lay down.

He’s about to do just that when the voices in the living room steal his attention away. He can very clearly hear both Eric and Kelso and he wonders why the hell they’re in the living room instead of the basement.

When he walks through the door that connects the kitchen to the living room, Donna turns her head towards him and gives him a small nod.

“Well you’re home later than usual. Work ok?” She asked.

Giving a small nod, he replies with, “Yeah, just had some stuff happen with the register. Took me a while to get it figured out.” He looks around the room to see nearly everyone in the living room. “Why are you all up here?”

Eric’s the first to respond with a scoff, “Dude Jackie is down there and I don’t really know what happened, man, but she’s mean today.”

Kelso nods in agreement. “Yeah dude, and she’s like meaner than she usually is. Which is like, really mean.”

Hyde fights the urge to roll his eyes. He was really looking forward to coming home and having an early night in. And it’s not that he minds Jackie being there, he likes spending time with her, but if she’s in a bad mood, he’s really not in the mood to listen to it or put up with it.

He scratches his chin, saying, “I might be better off sleeping in Laurie’s room tonight.”

Eric gives him a look of understanding; he doesn’t blame Hyde for not wanting to be around Jackie. He’s never understood Hyde wanting to spend time with her, but especially now when she’s extra yell-y.

“I don’t know Hyde, I’m all for being mean right back to Jackie but she seemed like she came over just for you and she’s waiting for you. She’s already mad, I’d at least go check on her unless you wanna be killed in your sleep.”

Leave it to freakin’ Donna to try to be sensible when it comes to Jackie.

“Yeah. Right. See you guys later then.” He turns and walks back into the kitchen and makes his way down to the basement.

The lights are on when he gets down the stairs, but Jackie is nowhere in view, meaning she’s in his room.

He sets his jacket down on the back of his chair before heading over to his room.

Opposite of the basement, the lights are off. He thinks for a second that maybe she isn’t here at all and decided to go home.

When he turns the light on, however, he sees her laying on his cot, curled up tightly under the covers.

He wonders briefly if she’s asleep, but his question is answered when he hears a low groan leave her mouth and sees her small body start to move under the covers.

“Jackie, what the hell are you doing?”

She doesn’t answer, only groans again.

“What’s wrong with you, man?”

“Shut up, Steven, you’re being too loud.”

He holds back the words he’d like to say, too tired to argue with her. This isn’t what he wanted to be doing when he got home.

As quiet as he can without actually whispering, he replies with, “Well you gonna tell me what’s wrong? Or what you’re doing? Or should I leave you here and go sleep in Laurie’s room?”

Jackie rolls over in his bed and glares at him without saying anything.

Hyde throws his hands up and they slap back down against his thighs, “Jackie, I’m tired. I don’t really wanna sit here and deal with your weird girly mood –”

“Shut up, Steven! Don’t make me say it.”

He motions for her to scoot over and she does, pushing her own body back closer to the dresser on the other side of the bed. He sits down on the now empty space on the bed and starts taking off his boots.

“Everyone said you’re in a bad mood, worse than usual. Just wanna know why is all.” He’s good at keeping his frustrations with her at bay. Years of practice has taught him how to pretend he doesn’t care and he’s been with Jackie long enough now to know when he needs to watch what he says to her and how he says them.

“I’m not in a bad mood, I just don’t feel good,” she explains, her hand reaching over to play with the belt loop on his jeans.

Hyde turns to look at her, the sunglasses on his face masking the concern in his eyes.

“You sick?” He asks her, reaching over to lay on his hand on her forehead and then cheeks, checking her temperature.

Jackie yanks his hand away from her face, much harsher than she meant to. As a silent apology, she intertwines her fingers with his.

“No. Not sick.”

He looks at her, confused.

“Ugh,” she exclaims with an eye roll. “I’m on my freakin’ period, Steven.”

Her cheeks are turning red and Hyde realizes she’s embarrassed. He doesn’t exactly know why she’d be embarrassed because it’s not like he didn’t know that was a thing her body did every month, but whatever.

“Oh. Don’t you always get those? What’s different now?”

She groans once more. _God boys are so stupid,_ she thinks to herself.

“Nothing is different, I just feel like crap. I’ve had the worst headache all day and god-awful cramps. I can barely even walk, Steven.”

And Hyde doesn’t really know what to do about that. He has little to no experience with periods at all.

“Well do you want some ice cream? Or chocolate? I bet Mrs. Forman has some stashed somewhere.”

It’s cute that he’s thinking about cravings, but that isn’t really what she’s struggling with right now.

“That’s ok Puddin’ Pop,” she thinks for a moment, “well maybe some ice water would be nice.”

He’s already come to terms with the fact that he’s probably not going to be going to sleep early like he had planned, or any time soon. He figures it’s ok since he’s off tomorrow. He’ll just sleep in.

“Sure thing,” and he gets up from the bed, leans down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, and then leaves the room. He takes the stairs two at a time until he reaches the hall before the kitchen. He feels relieved when he sees Kitty standing at the counter making a sandwich.

“Well hello, Steven. Did you get Jackie to stop yelling?” Kitty asks him.

His eyes go big, an expression that says _yeah right._ He reaches for a glass in the cabinet and gets some ice to get her glass of water.

“Jackie, is on her period and apparently she’s in a lot of pain. Gonna be a long week, I think.” He fills the glass with water from the sink and then walks over to Kitty at the countertop. “Do you have anything for that? Maybe a heating pad and some pills?”

Kitty laughs and claps her hands together. “That explains it then. I was scared she was here to rip your head off for something. You stay right here and I’ll be right back!”

Before he knows it, Kitty is headed to the back room. He stands there waiting until she comes back with a heating pad in hand. She hands it over to him and then reaches into the drawer and pulls out a bottle and hands it to him.

“That’s Midol, have her take two of those every six hours as needed. Should help with the cramps.”

He looks down at the bottle in his hand, nodding. “Does it help with headaches?” He asks.

“Sure does! Best of luck with your little demon.”

Hyde kisses her on the cheek as a thank you and heads back down to his bedroom. When he gets in, he hands her the glass of water and reaches behind her to plug the heating pad into the wall.

Jackie sits up in bed to drink the water. She watches as he plugs it in and then watches him open the small pill bottle before handing her two white pills.

“Here, Mrs. Forman said this should help with the headache and cramps.”

There’s a weird but familiar feeling pooling in her stomach and she knows it’s love and admiration for him. He always surprises her with his small acts of kindness, things she knows he’d deny in front of anyone else. She’s not sure if he even realizes the little things he does for her, but she appreciates it either way.

He hands her the heating pad and sits at the chair across from the cot, watching as she adjusts it on the bed so it lays at her lower back.

“Steven, I’m miserable,” she expresses with yet another groan, her right arm coming over to cover her eyes.

There’s a small smirk playing on his lips when he says, “Yep, I can tell. Any chance this is like your last day or something?”

She turns her head at him angrily and squints her eyes at him. “No, it’s day freakin’ one and all I want is to go to sleep but I can’t because of these stupid cramps and my headache. These Midol better help so I can sleep.”

Hyde lets out a deep breath and replies, “Yeah well, Mrs. Forman isn’t gonna let you sleep here, Jackie. I’m betting we have two hours, three tops, before she’s down here telling you to go home.”

The angry look on Jackie’s face turns into a pout as she says, “Steven, I’ve been waiting for you all day, can’t you just be nice to me?”

“Well that would just be too easy,” he says with a menacing smile.

Jackie sits up abruptly and yanks the cord of the heating pad out of the wall and stands up. “You know what? Fine, I’m going home to cry in the bath and avoid thinking about my shitty boyfriend.”

They both know she doesn’t mean it. He knows how dramatic she is. He also knows how sensitive she is. And all she knows is that this is the worst period pain she’s had in a while and all she wanted was to lay in bed with Hyde and hope she’d have better luck sleeping when she was next to him.

Standing up from the chair he says, “C’mon Jackie, we both know I can’t fix your freakin’ cramps. Lay back down.”

She shakes her head and works on slipping her boots back on. “No, I was serious. I’m going home to take a bath.”

“Fine. But I’m walking you home.”

Jackie didn’t argue. Even if she were legitimately angry with him, she’d never turn down him taking her home.

He trails behind her from his bedroom to the basement where he grabs his jacket and helps her put it on before opening the basement door leading to the stairs.

It’s a short walk over to Donna’s and when they get there, he follows her up to the bedroom.

“You can go home now, you know? I really am gonna take a bath.”

Hyde walks up to her and puts both hands on her cheeks, pulling her close for a quick kiss on the lips.

“I know. You get ready, I’ll go start the bath.” He tells her.

She smiles, with a blush, the same feeling as earlier filling her stomach once more. “Really? You’d do that for me, Steven?”

With a hand on the doorknob, he shrugs and answers, “Yeah, why not? Got nothin’ better to do.” And then he walks out the door and over to the bathroom across the hall.

After Jackie changes out of her clothes and pulls back her hair, she walks over to the bathroom in just her robe and underwear. She smiles to herself at the sight of Steven bent down on one knee, flicking the water with his hand to make sure it’s not too hot. There are bubbles in the bath and even a candle lit in the corner.

As soon as the water gets high enough, Hyde turns off the faucet and stands up, turning towards Jackie.

“I’ll go wait in the room for you,” he says and she nods. He kisses her on the forehead and walks back to Jackie and Donna’s room.

Approximately 45 minutes later, and Hyde knows it’s been 45 minutes because he’s been checking his watch, confident Jackie is going to turn into a raisin before her headache is even gone, Jackie walks into the room.

When he sees her walk in, he plugs in the heating pad to start it warming up.

“Feel any better?” he asks, watching her pull out silky pajama shorts and a matching shirt.

“Headache is gone. The stupid cramps are still here though. Don’t they know I’m Jackie Burkhart? I do _not_ get cramps.”

Hyde pats the spot next to him, welcoming her to lay down with the heating pad. Wearily, he tells her, “I know it hurts to hear, but you’re just like any other girl, Jackie.”

She gasps and slaps his chest, “Oh shut up, Steven. You know I’m special.” She lays down and maneuvers herself under his arm, her head laying on his chest.

“Whatever,” he replies, a smile on his lips.

He lays there with her until he’s sure she has fallen asleep and then he quietly slips out of the bed, pulling the blankets up over her and turning off the heating pad. He kisses her goodbye on the forehead and heads back to the Foreman’s.


End file.
